¿Por què soy yo?
by Ikii02
Summary: -Yo Isabella Swan una chica de 17 años que vive encerrada en su mundo… -Ella Isabella Swan quiere conseguir lo que yo tengo… -Ella Elizabeth Swan tiene todo lo que podría desear y lo que nunca conseguiré- -Yo Elizabeth Swan voy a pelear hasta conseguir lo que quiero y mi hermana no me lo quitará- Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Pròlogo:**

Vivir 17 años junto a mi familia Charlie, Renee y Elizabeth mi hermana gemela. Increíble que lo único que se pudiera diferenciar en nosotras eran sus ojos violetas cuando los míos eran marrones, simplemente así.

Yo sin amigos solo Ángela y ella… ella con medio mundo de amigos, preferida de padres y suegros y yo… yo quisiera ser ella, no por todo eso sino por él, por Edward Cullen, mi compañero en química y biología, el novio de mi hermana y el chico más deseado en el pequeño pueblito de Forks y también el chico que mas me ignoraba y yo amaba en silencio como una total estúpida.

* * *

**Hola es un pequeño prólogo pero debo saber si les gusta la idea y lo co****ntinúo**

**Por favor díganmelo y gracias por leer ¡un beso y se cuidan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a exepcion de algunos de mi invencion.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Bella POV:**

Lunes, un nuevo año escolar ¿Trágico no? Bueno para mí si, tal vez para muchas como mi hermana no porque son populares, porristas y tienen todo ¿Pero que me tengo yo? Nada solo a Ángela, mi única y verdadera amiga, la única que me ha querido porque ni mis propios padres me quieren, es como si yo fuera la hija no deseada. De Elizabeth pedía un dulce y ellos corrían a cómpraselo entonces yo pedía un chocolate y me decían que no había dinero, irónico ya que eran grandes empresarios y la mayoría del tiempo estaban fuera de casa y del país.

Me levante de la cama con pereza y me cepille los dientes para ir después a bañarme, deje el agua correr por mi cuerpo para que dejara un poco la tensión.

-¿Bella?- Elizabeth entro al baño y yo asome mi cabeza –Hermanita ¡Por fin un nuevo año!-

-Elizabeth dime de una vez a que rayos has venido-

-A saludarte, eres mi hermana ¿recuerdas? Estuvimos en la misma pansa-

-Ojala no- Susurre muy bajo para que ella escuchara.

-Bueno lo cierto es que necesito que hoy te vayas sola porque ya sabes, es un nuevo año y yo soy popular y tú… pues tú eres tú- Me sonrió y como si nada salió del baño agitando su melena castaña.

Salí del baño me vestí con un jean negro, un blusa negra y encima un suéter rojo, un par de botas negras y me prepare para salir de mi habitación.

-Bella, ya me voy- Grito Elizabeth y salió de casa.

Yo me quede sola como siempre. Agarre una manzana, mi bolso y me fui caminando al instituto, en el camino me conseguí con Angola que iba trotando para llegar temprano.

-¡Angela!- La llame.

-Oh Bella ¿Caminando de nuevo?-

-No me quejo, es mejor que ir con Elizabeth y Tanya- Suspire.

-Me imagino lo que es vivir con ella-

-Mejor deja de imaginarlo-

Y seguimos caminando mientras teníamos una plática amena sobre el primer día de clase y el castigo que nos darían por llegar tarde.

-Señoritas, se les agradece pasar por la oficina del director- Dijo una de las profesoras que estaban en la puerta.

-Si, ya sabemos- Dijimos Ángela y yo al unisono. Estábamos acostumbradas a esto siempre, ahora seguía el castigo, el año pasado nos mandaron a darle tutorías a unos de primero.

-De nuevo ustedes- Suspiro el director.

-Si señor, es que no tenemos carro- Dijo Ángela y yo reí por lo bajo.

-Tiene que seguir el ejemplo de su hermana señorita Swan-

-Disculpe señor pero usted no se encuentra en el mínimo deber de compararme con mi hermana- El director de una vez se quedo callado mirándome con impresión.

-Ahora… Su castigo señorita Ángela es ayudar en el periódico escolar junto con Emmet y Rosalie, el suyo Isabella es limpiar el gimnasio con Edward y Alice Cullen- Angela y yo nos miramos al instante estupefactas.

* * *

**¿Cómo les pareció? Perdón por la tardanza y se que no tengo excusas pero aquí les traigo el capitulo espero les guste ¡Espero Reviews! Mil gracias a quienes le dieron followers y favorites. Un beso y se cuidan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención la historia es total y completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

** Bella POV:**

-Es increíble que mis ruegos no valieron la pena- Murmuró Angela, quien prácticamente le había chillado al director para que le cambiara de castigo, al igual que yo.

-Ese hombre no tiene compasión Angela,- Le respondí saliendo al pasillo- Para mí es peor porque tengo que trabajar con el novio de Elizabeth y su hermana egocéntrica-

-Ah claro, y yo con Emmet y Rosalie ¿Eso no cuenta? Es peor- Replicó mi amiga con notable repugnancia hacia esos chicos.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, Angela escribiéndole a un enamorado que tenia y yo con la mirada impasible y las manos a los lados.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar hasta la siguiente clase- Me dijo Angela sonriente y yo asentí- Bella te dejo, voy a salir un momento del instituto ¿Me acompañas?-

-No gracias, yo te aviso por un mensaje cuando venga el cambio- Angela asintió y salió corriendo.

Yo fui caminando al gimnasio, tenía que familiarizarme con aquel lugar, ya que sería el gimnasio donde pasaría dos horas al día limpiándolo y vaya sorpresa la que me conseguí allí, el querido capitán del equipo de baloncesto estaba sentado en la última banca del lado derecho, mirando hacia la nada, yo fui a dar media vuelta para que no notara mi presencia en el lugar, pero de igual manera me vería.

-¿No te sientas?- Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

-Yo solo quería ver lo que tendría que limpiar a la salida- Dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

-Así que tu serás mi compañera ¿Por qué no tú hermana?-

-Porque ella tiene carro- Respondí dando media vuelta.

-No es necesario que te vayas, acompáñame a observar- Me dijo bajando un escalón.

-Agradezco tu invitación pero no soy la que te debería acompañar, yo solo soy su hermana gemela-

** -**Lo sé, mi novia nunca se vestiría así- Resonó antes de que yo volteara y saliera caminando de allí.

¿Quién se creía para criticarme? Ni que fuera un rey o el ultimo chico en el universo o el actor Robert Pattinson ¡No no era ninguno! Solo Edward Cullen, el egocéntrico y narcisista Cullen, mi cuñado.

Si me volvía tía me cambiaría de apellido, no quería tener nada que ver con ese chico. Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo y me limite a sacarlo.

_-¿Bella?- Pregunto Angela._

-Aja-

_-Ay amiga ¿Me echarías una mano?-_

-¿En qué sentido?- Pregunte desconfiada, a veces mi amiga me metía en problemas, no grandes pero casi siempre terminábamos castigadas, y no por semejantes locuras sino por cosas simples, tan simples como el agua es transparente.

_-Bella te lo pido con el corazón y con el alma en la palma de mi mano-_

-Angela, es al revés, te lo pido con el alma y con el corazón en la palma de la mano- Reí bajo pero aun así audiblemente.

_-Bueno pero me entendiste- Rió - ¿Sera que podrías decir que estoy enferma para poder tener una cita con un chico?- Lo dijo todo tan atropelladamente que apenas pude entender po._

-Angela, repítelo todo len-ta-men-te de manera que yo pueda en-ten-der- Dije silaba por silaba y Angela bufó.

_-¿Sera que podrías decir que estoy enferma para poder tener una cita con un chico?- Dijo lenta, muy lentamente._

-¿Cuándo?-

_-Cuando haya el cambio Bella- Dijo y yo quede atónita ¡Angela tendría su primera cita!_

-Claro inventare cualquier excusa ¡Tendrás tu primera cita!- Grite la última frase y di gracias a Dios de que no había nadie en el pasillo y colgué.

Camine sola durante un buen tiempo por los pálidos y solos pasillos del instituto, sin un alma por el lugar, todo era como un hospital, igual que aquellos de películas, solos y blancos, igual que los de la vida real pero sin personas todo deshabitado. Cada paso daba un sonido apenas audible al oído humano, y cada vez que me detenía el silencio era absoluto, sin un simple suspiro aquí o allá. Solo estaba yo en un solo y deteriorado pasillo sin vida, solo la mía.

-¿Qué haces?- Se oyó una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo dar un pequeño salto debido al susto. Giré sobre mis talones y fije mi visón en la chica de poca estatura que estaba frente a mí.

-Alice…- Susurré.

-La misma y en persona ¿Cuñis?-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuñada- Rió con un sonido tan adorable pero a la vez tan… único.

-Bella, solo Bella por favor-

-Si así lo deseas, entonces Bella te diré, además suena justo para ti- Me sonrió levemente y se fue caminando hacia la nada, así describía yo la nada, tal como los pasillos nunca había logrado ver el final, a menos de tener que seguir caminando, pero desde un punto fijo mi nada era yo, yo no tendría final porque nunca sabría que era yo, nunca sabré quien soy y no por ser diferente en otros sentidos, sino porque no logro descubrirme ni tengo a nadie que me ayude, yo me siento como la nada, y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima que refulgía de mi dolor resbaló con tal delicadeza por mi mejilla, tal como una caricia de terciopelo, tal como una ayuda que necesitaba, desahogarme, eso necesitaba. Esta pequeña gota de dolor seguía bajando, atravesando el largo camino de mi rostro, dejando a su paso una pequeña sensación de fuego contra mi piel.

* * *

**Hola, espero les guste el capitulo… Sé que me he tardado y no planeo excusarme porque no tengo ninguna excusa que sea al menos convincente a fines ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

** Bueno cambiare un poco de tema: Al igual se que no les he dado respuestas a sus reviews y planeo dárselas desde el primer review que me escribieron de esta historia, así que comienzo: **

** 28: Mil gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya parecido lindo y espero que te siga pareciendo ¡Espero que sigas comentando jaja!**

** A Cruz: Gracias por comentar, espero de todo corazón que te siga pareciendo interesante y agradezco que hayas comentado ¡Sigue haciéndolo!**

** : Me fascina que te en-can-te mi historia y la veas interesante, espero que esos puntos de vista no hayan cambiado jajaja aun no ha llegado el castigo pero pronto llegara así que ¡Sigue leyendo y veras! Jajaja gracias por comentar espero lo sigas haciendo.**

** Cullen Masen: ¿Pobre Bella eh? ¡Jajaja te cambiaste el nombre! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo un millón de gracias por dejar tu review.**

** Millones de gracias a todas por comentar ¡Síganlo haciendo! Ustedes me ponen feliz. Asi mismo millones de gracias a quienes le dieron favorites y followers ¡Gracias espero que continúen comentando! Así que… Un beso y abrazo a todos mis lectores.**

** Ikii02**


End file.
